Czeslaw Meyer Never Trusted Anybody
by GremlinGirl
Summary: After everything he's been through, Czeslaw Meyer refuses to trust anyone. After his experiences aboard the Flying Pussyfoot, this is even futher ingrained in him. Now, he's come to live with Firo and Ennis, but still can't bring himself to put his trust in them. Can the two change his mind and gain his trust?


**So this is just a cute little oneshot I hope y'all enjoy. Read and Review please!**

* * *

Czeslaw Meyer never trusted anyone. Not since the only person he'd ever trusted had tortured him to "test the limits of their immortality." Since then, the immortal child had never been able to put his faith in anyone. Not even when he stepped off that train, expecting to be devoured, and been welcomed into the open arms of his long ago friend Maiza.

From that day on, Czeslaw had been placed in the care of Firo Prochainazo and Ennis. He didn't know these two, one being an immortal and the other something called a homunculus. They seemed nice enough but he still couldn't bring himself to trust them.

"Don't worry, Czes. You'll always have a home with us." Firo had said in his impossibly heavy New York accent, to which Czeslaw had replied with a simple nod of his head.

"Yes, we'll deep you safe from now on." Ennis had added, placing her hand on top of the young boy's black hair. At this, he had jerked away and ran up the stairs to the room the couple had set up for him. Quietly, he climbed into the large bed and cried into his pillow until he was asleep.

The next morning came and he walked downstairs. His two guardians were already there, Firo cooking something on the stove and Ennis already eating a piece of toast. Both looked over when he walked into the room.

"Morning, Czes." Firo said turning his attention back to the cooking. "What do you want to eat? Bacon? Eggs? Well?"

Czeslaw took his seat at the table beside Ennis and muttered, "Eggs will be fine."

"Eggs it is!" Firo said beginning to cook them, or so Czeslaw assumed.

"Did you sleep well?" Ennis asked, pushing a glass of orange juice toward him.

"Fine." he answered.

"That's good."

The kitchen fell into an uncomfortable silence. Firo soon placed a plate full of eggs in front of the small boy and Czeslaw happily dug in. All three ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Czeslaw." Firo broke the silence. "If you're going to be living with us for some time, we should start getting to know each other. Is there any questions you want to ask us?"

The black haired boy shook his head, staring down at his half eaten egg.

"Well we won't ask you anything you're uncomfortable with answering." Ennis chimed in.

"I don't really want to talk about this." he whispered. The other two exchanged a glance.

"Czes, you can trust us." Firo said quietly.

Czeslaw snapped his head up to look at the two. They stared back at him with hopeful looks. A few tears sprung to the young one's eyes but before either Firo or Ennis could speak, he had stood up and ran back up to his room.

"I can't really trust them." Czes told himself as he started to pace across the room. "I can't trust anyone." The boy continued to pace back and forth. Eventually, his nerves calmed a little and he sat on the edge of his bed. It wasn't a few seconds before he heard a knock at the door.

"Czeslaw, can I come in?" he heard the Ennis's soft voice through the door.

"Um, I suppose so." the boy said as the door slowly opened.

Ennis walked in and kneeled on the ground in front of the bed. His eyes met with hers and she smiled gently. "You know Czes, Firo and I are really happy you are here."

"You've told me." Czeslaw said, looking down at his hands again.

"I realize that you've had a difficult past, but you can't let that control your future."

"What would you know about it?"

"I talked to Maiza. Firo and I did." Ennis continued. "We took you in because we want to help you."

"I don't need any help, though. I can do fine on my own."

"But, do you really want to be on your own? How can you want that, Czes?"

"When you're alone, no one can hurt you." whispered Czeslaw. "No one can betray your trust."

"Oh, Czeslaw…" Ennis said quietly. "We're not going to hurt or betray you. I promise you can trust us."

"I can't trust anyone!" Czeslaw practically screamed. Tears fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "You don't understand. If I do, I'll be devoured or worse. I can't trust anyone. Not anymore."

"We're not like that. We'd never hurt you in any way." Ennis insisted. She slowly wrapped her arms around the small boy's body and pulled him into a hug.

His body shook from sobbing, as he tried to pull away. "No, I don't believe you!"

"Trust me, Czes." Ennis let him go and looked into his eyes. "I promise to never hurt you. And I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"You actually mean that?" Czeslaw asked staring into Ennis eyes, full of honesty and love.

"Yes, I do." Ennis answered honestly.

Czeslaw hugged Ennis tightly starting to sob again. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that she was telling the truth. She hugged him back after a few seconds and let him cry himself out. Eventually, he stopped and after taking a few moments to compose himself, the two went back downstairs.

Firo was still sitting at the kitchen table but stood when the two entered. "Hey." the New Yorker said. He sat back down when the other two did so as well. Silence fell over the trio.

"So, Czes, you decide to give us a chance?" Firo asked, casting an uncertain glance at Ennis then back to the boy.

Czeslaw looked back and forth between his two new guardians. There he saw nervous, half-hopeful expressions on both their faces.

He felt his lips turn up in a small, shy smile. The first real smile he'd had in years. "Yes, I have." he whispered. Then, he finished his breakfast with his new family.

The three lived from that time on as a real family. And Czeslaw Meyer found that he settled happily into his new life. Czeslaw Meyer found that he could once again trust.


End file.
